My Own Twilight
by Mrs. Pixie Whitlock
Summary: Isabel loves Twilight! She moves to Forks with her father, Charlie, only to discover she is now living the life of Isabella Swan. Izzy becomes Bella with one flash of lighting. Canon Pairings, AU Sort of, Please REVIEW! T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Thanks for checking this out! I hope you like it! Please review if you think it is worth continuing!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga._

_Mrs. Pixie Whitlock_

_~*~_

Isabel's POV

My alarm clock was screeching. _Wake up, Is! Wake up!_ The clock taunted me. I threw my head back, not wanting to wake up. Morning came all too quickly for me, every morning.

"Isabel, get up now! Your dad is going to be here in an hour!" It was Mom. She and Dad had been divorced since I was two years old. I had always lived with Rachel, my mom, and spent the summers with Charlie, my father. I was pretty much okay with that, because it was all I had ever known. But my dad lived in my personal heaven, so I had begged my mom to let me move with him, permanently. Mom hadn't warmed up to the idea until the very last minute. She didn't understand why I wanted to move to Forks, Washington. All it did was rain, unlike sunny Miami, where I currently resided. I answered with one word. _Twilight._ I had gotten the book for my 17th birthday. I was hooked now. I had posters of Edward on my walls. I had the books encased on shelves. And, lucky me, I had a name so similar to Bella's.

I clambered out of bed, and pulled on my robe. I then stumbled down the stairs. I sat on the counter, picking at my pancakes. I was getting excited, and I was too so to eat.

"Is, Charlie won't mind if you don't want to go. You can stay here still!" Mom was sad to see me leaving. She had no Phil Dwyer, like she did in the Twilight Saga. But she was loving, erratic, and hare-brained. I would miss her, just like I would miss the sunshine. But there was so much for me in Forks. I had my chance to explore the town. The town where Edward Cullen once dwelled. I smiled, and sighed.

"Mom, I'm really going to miss you, but you know how much I want to go!" I felt bad, but I was still a kid. She had plenty of time to spend with me. I ran upstairs and got dressed. I washed my hair, dried it, and tossed it up in a bun. I grabbed my suitcases and backpacks (there were many) and brought them downstairs, awaiting my father's arrival.

Rachel and I conversed, small talk really, a little bit. I didn't have much to say, nor did she. My patience was wearing out. How slowly could this hour pass? _You don't know how slowly!_ A voice in my mind mocked. I sighed. But my sadness wore off as soon as it came; because not a minute later did my father ring the doorbell.

"He's here, Mom! He's here!" I was jumping up and down, trying to control myself enough to walk to the door. Fail. My mom answered the door, smiling at Charlie.

"Hello, Charlie."

"Rachel," my dad nodded. And then he turned to me, "How's my Izzy?" I smiled and ran into his arms. He was quite the opposite of Charlie in the Twilight Saga. He was very straightforward with emotions toward acquaintances. I hugged my dad tightly.

"I'm great Daddy! I love you! Let's go!" I released him from our hug, and tugged at his arm. So anxious. I threw my luggage into my father's hands. I knew it was too much for him to hold, so I wasn't surprised when it all fell out, but I didn't care. I turned to my mother.

"Bye, mom! I'm really going to miss you! I'll call you and e-mail you so much, you'll think I'm just at a sleepover with Jenny next door. Okay?" I gave her a kiss and hugged her tightly. My mom was a best friend to me in so many ways; it would be hard to lose that.

"I love you, baby girl! I'll miss you too!" After a minute or so, I let go of my mother, smiled, and then I made my way with Charlie to his car.

_~*~_

It was raining when we got to the Seattle Airport. I was overly excited. I saw the sign that read _Welcome to Forks, Washington_. I was jumping in my seat. Lightning flashed around the car the minute we passed the sign. I didn't really see it as an omen, though. Just unavoidable. I was officially in Forks. I didn't know that that lightning would change everything.

~*~

"Well, Bells, we're here." _Weird_, I thought. _He never calls me Bells. I'm Izzy or Is. Whatever._

"Yay! I'm so excited." I smiled ear to ear. Charlie gave me a strange look.

"What? Bella, I thought you didn't even want to come here! I'm happy, don't get me wrong. But I thought you'd rather be with Renee." It took me a minute to process what my father had said. _Renee? _I had spoken my thought aloud.

"Yes, Renee. Your mother?" He seemed concerned. I was concerned too. I tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, I guess, but I like Forks. So, um, any interesting cases at work lately?" Charlie was a lawyer. His response scared me even more.

"Not really. I pulled a guy over for speeding yesterday." My face when blank. I looked at the car. It was a police cruiser._ Oh my God! This is not happening._

"Dad, um…are you a police officer?"

"Of course, Bella! Chief Swan!"

"And who am I?"

"Isabella Marie Swan! What's wrong, Bell? You seem off."

"It's…nothing."

_I'm Bella Swan. Oh my GOD!_

~*~

_So, what do you think? I hope you like it!_

_Maggie_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, everyone! I was so excited to see that I got 4 reviews for chapter one! Please continue reviewing! I will review one story from every reviewer I get so review! Thanks to my reviewers of chapter one:_

_lainibug10_

_Twilight-Jacob-Lover_

_Chloe_

_MaryAliceCullen10566_

_Alright, I'm going to go ahead and get started on the chapter! Enjoy!_

_~*~_

Isabel's POV

I couldn't ask Charlie to help me figure things out. He was already suspicious of my behaviour. When we arrived at the house, it wasn't at all like I remembered. It looked exactly like Charlie's house in _Twilight._ I couldn't breathe for a minute, because parked in the driveway was a red Chevy. Bella's red Chevy.

"What's that, Dad?" I asked him, referring to the truck.

"Oh, well, I know you wanted a car"—I had never said anything about that, but whatever—"so I got this one. It's from the early sixties, but it runs great!" My smile reached my eyes, while I leaned into the driver's seat to hug my father.

"Thanks, Dad! I love it!" And I did. But Charlie blushed, embarrassed by my exuberance. I felt bad, but _my _father wouldn't have been uncomfortable, so I didn't think anything of it at first. I hopped out of the police cruiser excitedly, and my dad helped me lug my bags upstairs.

I was upset to realise that this was exactly like Bella's house, and I would have to share a bathroom with my father. That was not one of the greater things about being here.

But I did begin to realise something—I was living the life of Bella Swan. I threw my book bag onto my bed—with purple satin sheets—and pulled out my copy of _Twilight._ I read through the first chapter, to discover that tomorrow would be a bad day—a very bad day.

I had always made friends in Miami. I was popular and pretty. I didn't look or act anything like Bella Swan. I had tan skin—skin you expect a Floridian to flaunt—with brown eyes and hair. I loved to play softball, and I was on our school's team. I wondered if I would start acting like Bella. _Would Edward not like me because I don't look like the real Bella?_ I didn't want to think about that. I hoped Edward would like _me._

My night was different than Bella's first night. The greenery and rain kept her tossing and turning. She cried throughout the night. My only care in the world was whether Edward would like me—and I knew that was getting ahead of myself. I didn't know I would meet Edward. With _Twilight _clutched to my chest, I fell asleep, the drizzling rain my lullaby.

~*~

I was so happy to have a car. Walking or taking Charlie's car were my other options and they seemed unbearable. Even though I expected it, the roar of my truck's engine was excruciatingly loud. _Some personality!_ I thought, using Bella's opinion on the car.

I had been so nervous; I brushed my hair and teeth in my room, not looking in the mirror. Now that it was too late to turn back, I looked in my rearview mirror, and gasped.

My hair waved gently on my shoulders, a beautiful shining brown. My eyes were the same brown they had always been. But my skin. I was pale, almost vampire pale. I no longer had the tan Miami-girl look. It was clear to me. I was Bella Swan.

I was shaking by the time I pulled into the parking lot. I wasn't surprised by the size of the school, by the lack of institution. I'd gotten used to it the first time I read _Twilight. _But the feeling was different when you experienced it.

I pushed open the door to the main office, nervously.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I said, trying out my new name for size.

"Of course!" said the woman, who I assumed was Mrs. Cope. She handed me a map of the school, and my schedule. I thanked her before heading back to my car, where I would wait for other kids to arrive. It was still early, and I was prepared to wait, but many students were already here. I was shocked.

I waited for the bell rang, and when it did, I pulled out my map to head to my first class.

A pimply boy with oily black hair approached me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" I recognised him as Eric Yorkie.

"Um, Izzy—I mean Bella. I'm Bella." _Nice, Is. Way to sound cool!_

"Well, hi Bella! When's your first class?" I pulled out my schedule.

"Government with Jefferson, in building 6." He was way too helpful.

"Oh, I'm in building 4, but I can show you the way!"

"Thanks." I told him, but I would have preferred to be alone.

Eric rambled pointlessly, and I talked back absentmindedly. This kid needed to leave me alone!

Finally, we reached the door of building 6, and he was forced to leave. I knew he was nice, but I couldn't help be aggravated. I knew he liked me, and it made me uncomfortable. _No, Izzy! He likes Bella. _My brain screamed._ Well, I am Bella!_ I mentally retorted. _Oh man, I'm fighting with myself. This is going to be a _long_ day!_

The only good thing that had come of my day was that the classes were easy. Even though I didn't know most of the curriculum, Bella seemed to know a lot. Being Bella had some benefits.

It didn't take long before the lunch bell rang. I was excited and nervous for lunch. I was praying the Cullens would be there, but also praying they wouldn't, for my sanity's sake. I was trying to close my eyes so I couldn't see in the cafeteria, but Bella had enough coordination problems with her eyes open. Apparently I did too, now! I opened my eyes and gasped aloud, causing the entire cafeteria to stare. A girl with brown hair and glasses, who I recognised as Angela, quickly pulled me to my seat, to draw attention away from me.

"What was that?" Jessica Stanley asked me.

"Who are _they?_" I tried to act in character, but who else could the five gods and goddesses in the back corner be? The Cullens, naturally. And they were much more perfect in real life than books or movies can describe.

I chose to analyze the boys first. One was tall and muscular. His abs showed through his shirt on his chest, stomach, and arms. He had dark, curly brown hair and black eyes. _Needs to go hunting, I guess._ I thought. Of course, in the next second, I was terrified. _What if Edward can read my thoughts? Oh, Is, stop thinking!!!_ I tried to keep analyzing the big one—I wouldn't think his name, in fear of Edward's power. The boy was intimidating, but he almost seemed friendly, like he would be loving if you got to know him.

The next boy was taller and lanky, but that did not down-grade his looks. He had blonde hair and the same black eyes. I tried not to worry. Jasper—erm, the boy—wasn't in my grade anyway. This boy was leaner than the first, but still muscular and strong.

The last boy looked younger than the others, who could pass for college age. He had a beautiful bronze colour to his hair. It was untidy and it shook when he moved his head. I didn't miss the black in his eyes, and _that_ I was scared of.

The three boys were so devastatingly beautiful, I didn't want to look away to see my potential best friend and enemy. But curiosity got the better of me, and I turned my attention to the girls.

One girl was so short, she could pass for a much younger age than I was sure she was. She had an innocent face, with small pixie-like features. She was extremely thin, and her hair was cropped short and it shone a deep black.

Her sister was the opposite. She was tall and statuesque. She had the type of figure that belonged on the cover of _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit edition. Her hair was golden, very similar to the tallest boy—I took a chance and thought Jasper's name—and it waved gently to the middle of her back.

Even though they were clearly not related through blood, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, paler than the new me. There eyes were all dark despite their range of hair tones. They also had dark, bruise-like shadows under their eyes, like they hadn't slept in weeks, or like they had been punched. All of their features were perfect, angular, and straight. Everything about them was perfect.

"Bella!" Jess yelled. "Bella? Did you hear me? Those are the Cullens. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward?" I snapped out of my lengthly assessment of the vampires, and turned my attention to Jess.

"Oh, right!" She told me which one was which, though I already knew. She seemed upset when she told me about how none of the girls in school were good enough for him. Although her tone changed to possessive when she told me not to waste my time. I told her I didn't plan on it, but boy was that the understatement of a lifetime. I didn't plan on wasting my time, because the time would _not_ be wasted.

Lunch came and went, and at first I was upset to see Edward leave. But then I remembered we had biology together, and I became happy. I seemed to have forgotten that he would hate me and be thinking of way to kill me—perhaps blinded by his god-like beauty.

~*~

Not surprisingly, the only seat available in biology was that next to Edward. I smiled at him, but he didn't meet my glance. He seemed to be holding his breath, and he seemed angry. That was when I remembered. I decided, for the sake of the story, to just go with it, and I gave him some space. Just to perfect the details of the story more, I smelled my hair, acting like I didn't know what was wrong.

At first, I was angry with Edward in my mind. All I did was smell potent. Not my fault. But then, I was grateful, because he did resist the urge to kill me.

Class ended quickly, and Edward was the first out of the room. Mike, I recognised, came up to talk to me. He smiled his young boy-like smile, and I returned it. Mike was nice, but I was taken aback when he asked me,

"So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?" I muttered something pointless about how I think he just didn't feel well or something, and tried to direct the conversation to something else. Thankfully, Mike let the subject drop. We talked about our next classes, which I discovered was gym for each of us. I began to get excited right away. We were playing volleyball, which I was really good at. I took my position in the gym, and we got started. I was serving first. I threw the ball in the air, and whacked it, but it hit Mike, who was on my team, in the head. I gasped. _Since when did I do that? Ugh, stupid Bella coordination!_ I ran to make sure Mike was okay, and offered to be in the back corner. Of course, the other team recognised me as the weakness and always served me the ball. I apologised to our team at the end of the game, flushing furiously fast, before rushing out to my car.

From my truck, I saw Edward storm out of the office, and I knew he had just fought with the secretary inside for a change in classes. I also knew that for once, he had lost. I headed back to Charlie's, fighting tears the whole way home.

~*~

_I had loads of fun writing this chapter. The introduction to the Cullen's was very fun to write! Please review! It's my motivation to write, and I won't continue otherwise!_

_Maggie_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, I only got one review for chapter 2, so I'm a little disappointed. Please review!_

_Maggie_

_~*~_

Isabel's POV

The next day was both better and worse. It was better because I had read about my predicted day until it was memorized. It was better because it wasn't raining yet, although the clouds were covering the sky with their opaque gloom. It was better because people didn't stare as much. It was better because I sat with many people at lunch, some who I could even call friends.

But my day was also worse because I was tired. I had stayed up all night trying to think of ways to make today better. It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Trigonometry and I answered incorrectly. It was worse because I had to play volleyball in gym. And, although was deeply ashamed to admit it, my day was terrible because Edward Cullen was not in school.

I sighed. I had been expecting it. He wouldn't be back for a long time. How unsettling. Though he currently felt extreme hate for me, I was anxious for him to come back. I tried to tell myself that I was happy he wasn't here. But I knew that wasn't the truth.

The day came and went, and before I knew it, I was on my way home from my second day of school.

Charlie couldn't cook. I knew that. I'd know that for a very long time. I had assigned myself to kitchen duty, a job my father was thrilled to give up. I picked up cash Charlie had left for food on the counter, and headed to the local Winn Dixie.

I scanned the aisles, picking up necessary items only—Charlie hadn't given me much. I guess the usual eggs and bacon weren't expensive.

Once I was home, I put the groceries away, and took my book bag upstairs. I checked my e-mail. I didn't think about what would be in my inbox.

I had many messages. One was from my best friend, Jenny.

**Izzy,**

**Hey! You haven't e-mailed me yet! Why?**—here I laughed; Jenny was so impatient—**Anyways…things are so boring here without you. I'm left to hang out with the ever-annoying Clair and her brother, Fat Matt **_(A/N: Matt is my brother, lol)_ I** can't believe you left me!**

**So, have you found Edward Cullen yet? LOL, since I know you haven't, just come home! Your dad will get over it. He's a lawyer, I'm sure he's used to sob stories.**

**What is new in Spoons? Lol, I mean Forks!**

**I don't know what else to say, so ttyl!**

**Jenny**

I had another message from Clair.

**Is!**

**How are you? I'm sure you hate the rain in the Olympic Peninsula! Haha, not jealous!**

**Life in Miami is great! Although, Matt and Jenny and I all miss you. Come back, and bring a vampire!**

**Talk to you soon, **

**Clair**

I also had a message from my mom.

**Sweetie,**

**I love you, and I miss you so much! How is Charlie? Are you enjoying Forks? You can always come back! E-mail me quickly!**

**Mommy.**

Before reading more of my messages, I replied to Jen, Clair, and my mom.

**Jenny,**

**I haven't e-mailed you because I am annoying like that. Haha, no I just haven't checked my e-mail.**

**I am glad you are bored. Clair e-mailed me.**

**The highlight of my message! I DID find Edward! I'm not joking, either. Like, I am completely serious. The entire of Forks thinks I'm Bella. And I look like her now. I'll attach a picture. It's freaky. Edward is too gorgeous to describe and my self esteem has gone WAY down since I looked at Rosalie for the first time. I will not come home. I can't be away from Edward. And Charlie is now the police chief! ?!? It's insane! Call me right away.**

**Life in Spoons is perfect. But Edward currently hates me. Eric and Mike are ugly, and I am going to get myself a vampire boyfriend! Jealous, I know you are!**

**Please keep all of this a secret.**

**Izzy**

I clicked the send button after attaching a picture of my new self. I then moved on to Clair's letter.

**What's up, C?**

**I am well, and the rain is nice! You absolutely should be jealous.**

**I miss the sun, my tan is fading already!**

**It's good to hear that you like me enough to miss me.**

**I will not come back, 'cause I need those vampires for myself!**



**Is**

I wasn't planning on telling anyone other than Jen about my Edward encounter. Next, I replied to my mother.

**Mom, **

**I love you too! I really miss you, but I don't want to come home. Forks is really nice, and Charlie and I get along well! I'm glad I'll be welcomed back!**

**How are you?**

**Izzy**

I continued to check my mail. Bella had three messages from her mother.

**Bella,**

**Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi.**

**Mom**

The next:

**Bella**

**Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for?**

**Mom**

The last:

**Isabella,**

**If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 today, I'm calling Charlie!**

I sighed, and began to reply.

**Mom,**

**Calm down. I'm writing right now! Don't do anything rash.**

**Bella**

I sent that, and began again.

**Mom,**

**Everything is great. Of course it's raining! I was waiting for something to write about. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sit by me at lunch.**

**Your blouse is at the dry cleaners—you were supposed to pick it up Friday.**

**Charlie bought me a truck—can you believe it? I love it! It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me!**

**I miss you, too! I'll write again soon, but not every minute. Relax, breathe. I love you.**

**Bella**

I pressed send, feeling awkward writing to "mom" from "Bella." Without meaning to, I began to think about how hard this would be. I didn't know Bella's mom, but suddenly, she was mine. She expected me to recognise and love her, but I had never laid eyes on the woman. My mom did not exist in my new world. What would I do without her? Tears slid down my cheeks.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

_Jeneva Rodriguez_, the caller ID spelled. It was Jenny.

"Oh my God!" Jen screamed into the phone.

"Well hello to you too!" I laughed.

"I can't believe this, Is! This is not normal!"

"You're telling me?"

"Try to describe Edward. Better than the movie or Stephenie Meyer! _(A/N: Sorry, Steph.)_"

"Okay…he has bronze hair that shakes around his head, falling gently on his ears. It's very loose and untidy, but not as if he doesn't tend to it. I've only seen him with black eyes. But they are a brilliant black. The type that shines and has depth. His features are perfectly aligned, no sign that he has any flaws. There are bruise-like circles under his eyes, but they aren't unattractive in anyway. They are very faint. His lips are plump, but not fatly so. I've only seen him smile once, at the lunch table with his family, but his smile is that of a movie star, ten times better. His teeth shine a glorious white. It almost hurt to look at. His lips pulled crookedly into the most beautiful smile one could give. And when he was angry with my blood, his anger was stunningly beautiful." I rambled on about him, feeling the blush enter my cheeks.

"Wow!" She said. I went on to describe the others. I told her about Mike and about the new Charlie. Finally, she said, "I wonder what would happen if you left Forks and La Push? Would you remain Bella-tized?" I hadn't thought about that.

"I…don't know. And I will not risk it."

"What if you are dreaming?"

"I hope I never wake up!" I heard Jenny laugh on the other end of the line. I continued, "I hope the story stays the same, but I don't want Jacob Black to imprint on my daughter."

"I'll make him imprint me! Can I visit you, Izzy?" She was so funny. Way to change the story, Jen!

"Okay, whatever! But not until AFTER New Moon and Eclipse. Can't change the story up that much." She sighed, but agreed.

"Sounds cool! Well, Bella, I got to go. Talk to you soon!" She said, using my new name before hanging up. I laughed and clicked the phone off.

~*~

_Okay, there is chapter three! I have to apologise for many reasons._

_Number 1:_

_This chapter took way longer than it should have._

_Number 2:_

_I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time._

_Number 3:_

_I used some of Stephenie Meyer's words in this, which I am NOT taking credit for._

_Number 4:_

_I tried to describe Edward better than SM._

_So, please help me get over my misery, and review!_

_Thanks a bunch!_

_Love_

_Maggie_


End file.
